Where the Cat and Wolf Play...
Spare Gaetan: Access to Take What You Want Kill Gaetan: Teigr |Level = 25 |Previous = Contract: The Beast of Honorton |Next = Take What You Want |Enemies = Alghouls Wolves Gaetan |Starting_icon = velen}} Where The Cat And Wolf Play... is a secondary quest in . It was released as free DLC on 3 July 2015, one of 16 such DLCs to be released for the game. Walkthrough After killing off the alghouls in the previous quest, Contract: The Beast of Honorton, you'll now need to investigate to see what happened to Honorton. You can examine the body the necrophages were eating, but won't learn much from it. The nearest hut that the alghouls were outside of has a body, a stove, and a leshen's head that, if you had found the notice first, Geralt will remark someone beat him to the contract. Next, go examine the barn, where 2 more bodies and a piece of wood can be examined. An alghoul however appears just inside, so kill it off to finish examining the interior, where a blood splatter indicates the injured person wasn't a mere peasant. Further in are a few more bodies and a pitchfork. As you exit the barn a couple more alghouls are approaching the village, so kill these off as well to continue investigating. The other 2 huts have more bodies inside that can be examined, however you just need to examine the one with the dog corpse outside it for a short cutscene where a little girl is seen running off. Head just outside to find her doll and some footprints, which when followed into the other hut, show she ran right through one window and out the other. Find the girl behind the large tree and use Axii (requires Delusion level 1, earns 30 ) or give her her doll. If you choose to give her the doll, you can give it right away or hold it until she tells you what happened. Regardless, she'll tell you everything. You can ask her to go on or say that's enough, though not needed to know anything else as it's now revealed a fellow witcher massacred the villagers but some reason let her live. She'll then give you the medallion she found in the barn, indicating the fellow witcher is of the School of the Cat and earning 50 . Head to the area Millie indicated to find a bloody handprint and footprints you can follow which will likely take you right through a pack of wolves. Kill them off and examine the blood before continuing and finally coming across Gaetan. You can talk to him to learn his side, or decide to kill him right away. If you talk to him, he'll reveal the ealdorman offered a very paltry sum for killing the leshen and when he demanded the payment they had decided on earlier, they tricked and nearly killed Gaetan instead of paying him. You can then ask why he spared the girl if you want, before you decide what to do. If you choose to spare him, you'll get 200 and access to the quest Take What You Want. Do not start the next quest yet if you want to help Millie as it's proximity sensitive and will fail this quest otherwise. If you choose to kill him however, note as a witcher he also makes use of signs, particularly quen. He'll also ask to use Swallow first to make it a fair fight. If you let him though, it'll turn out he'll try to blind you initially with a bomb instead. Once dead, you'll earn 200 and you can loot him for Teigr and Geralt will note he needs to get back to Millie (like above, do not go too far away as the quest will fail if you don't help her). Whatever you chose, head back and talk to Millie and it'll cut to you arriving in Oreton to see her aunt. You can answer however you want, but the aunt will mention it may be better for you to take Millie as times are tough. No matter what you say though she'll take the girl in, though if you give her 40 (earning 4 ) the aunt will be nicer in her response to Millie. The quest will end there, but a few days later when you visit Oreton again, Millie will call out to you and, if interacted with, will thank you and give you a small gift. Journal entry ::Found village first: ::: Life in Velen is not easy. Bandits and monsters prowl the woods. Armies trample the fields and raid the granaries. Disease is on everyone's lips - literally. Yet, as the popular saying in those parts went, nothing's so bad that it can't get worse - the truth of which the inhabitants of Honorton learned in the most brutal way possible. Their entire village was murdered, leaving only necrophages to walk the paths between its huts. ::Found the contract first: ::: Geralt would often state that every witcher contract is the same. Read a notice, find who posted it, argue over the reward, seek out witnesses, etc., ad nauseam. I, however, always held that beneath these superficial similarities lay an ocean of difference. For example, Geralt would sometimes discover his employers had brought the beast upon themselves, while other times he'd learn killing the monster in question was but part of someone's larger (usually nefarious) scheme. And once, in Honorton... Ah, now that was another contract altogether. :It turned out the brutal perpetrator of the massacre of Honorton was not a monster nor even a bandit, but one of Geralt's fellow practitioners - a witcher from the ill-famed School of the Cat. : If Gaetan is spared: :: Gaetan, a witcher from the School of the Cat, murdered people he had sworn to protect. They themselves were, to say the least, not without sin - instead of showing due gratitude for his completion of a dangerous contract, they had tried to take his life in an underhanded manner. Be that as it may, if the matter had been put before a judge, Gaetan would have surely ended on the gallows. But Geralt was no judge. He was a witcher. : If Gaetan is killed: :: Geralt held his duty was to protect sentient beings from threats no others could vanquish - no matter whether the beings in question were cheats or saints. Gaetan had proven himself just such a threat, so Geralt paid no heed to his justifications and killed the fellow witcher. : If Geralt took Mellie to her aunt: :: As for the little girl who was the sole survivor of the massacre, the witcher did the only thing he could - he took her to her kin. He then bid farewell, hoping she would be given a warm nook to sleep in and a bowl of nourishing vittles every evening. :If Geralt wanders too far from the village/Mellie (fails quest): :: As for the little girl... to speak truth, I don't know what became of her. Perhaps she managed to find her aunt in Oreton on her own. Or perhaps she ended in a wolf's belly. Objectives * Explore the village using your Witcher Senses. * Use your Witcher Senses to find the girl. * Follow the tracks in the stone circle using your Witcher Senses * Follow the School of the Cat witcher's tracks using your Witcher Senses. * Escort the girl from Honorton to her relatives in Oreton. Bugs * Despite this quest only being in Velen, the quest log shows the "multiple locations" icon. Notes * If you are wearing Cat School Gear, Gaetan will comment "Feline armor, wolf school medallion... a crossbreed?" * If you spare Gaetan, Geralt mentions his past known as the Butcher of Blaviken. Videos File:Where the Cat and Wolf Play - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 84 - Let's Play Hard Category:The Witcher 3 DLC Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests ar:عندما يلعب القط مع الذئب it:Dove giocano il Gatto e il Lupo pl:Jak kot z wilkiem ru:Игры кошек и волков